english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (639 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (594 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (572 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (470 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (469 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (461 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (442 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (441 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (436 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (424 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (420 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (409 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (398 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (391 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (390 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (385 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (365 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (361 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (339 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (337 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (336 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (334 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (326 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (317 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (309 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (307 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (306 VA titles) (British) #Travis Willingham (298 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (291 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (290 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (288 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (288 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (286 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (280 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (277 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (273 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (270 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (264 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mike McFarland (254 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (251 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (250 VA titles) (Canadian) #Lex Lang (250 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (249 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (248 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (239 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (239 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (238 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (238 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (233 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (230 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (228 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (226 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (226 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (226 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (221 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (221 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (221 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (221 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (217 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (212 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (211 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (210 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (207 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (204 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (203 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (201 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (201 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (197 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (197 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (195 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (193 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (191 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (187 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (187 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (187 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (186 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (184 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (184 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (183 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (180 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (177 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (172 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (172 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (171 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (171 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (170 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (170 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (170 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (170 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (170 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (170 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (168 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (165 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (164 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (162 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (159 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (158 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (157 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia